Adrienette Week
by MiraculousElle
Summary: Second of the 'Love Square month' ! This time with Adrienette, rated T just in case buuut it's basically just cuteness
1. chapter 1

1\. Moving on

"Okay, so I will pick you up around six, alright?" Adrien asked, his arm slowly wrapping around his girlfriend's shoulders, squeezing slightly.

Marinette wrinkled her nose cutely and Adrien chuckled. "Yeah. Dinner. With your father."

"Hey, he won't bite your head off! He's just... cold. And distant. Okay, and intimidating. Maybe even-" Marinette held up a hand and frowned as her boyfriend started laughing.

"Not helping, Adrien. Not helping _at all._ " The annoyance in her voice was quickly disappearing however as the boy pecked her cheek with a smile even before she could finish the sentence. "You know I'll be there with you the entire time, right?"

Marinette just smiled up at him and snuggled into his side as they went up the stairs that lead into their school.

While they stepped into the building, Adrien thought about how he got to this moment. This moment, were he was arm in arm with this adorable girl that was his _girlfriend._

Honestly, it had taken a while for Adrien to get over his feelings for Ladybug. She had been his first real love interest after all. But one long talk with Plagg (of all people) one evening had him thinking; Ladybug didn't love him. And, what was even worse, she didn't think he genuinely loved her.

To admit that to himself- it had hurt. A lot.

It was around that time that he and Marinette started to interact more.

Without knowing it, she had helped him to move on. He hadn't told her- not of his feelings, not of his broken heart. It didn't really matter anymore because once he got to know Marinette better, he felt himself falling once more.

Adrien had been scared of that. He had his heart broken once, he wanted to be careful now. He wanted to be _sure._

Not if his feelings were real, of course. Adrien knew how he felt and that he was quickly falling for his cute friend. But he wanted to be sure that she felt the same.

So Adrien had been surprised that on the day he had planned on asking Marinette out, the girl herself had went up to him and did the very thing he oh so badly wanted to do.

To say he had been happy was an understatement. Adrien- well, he was sure he was still on a cloud, far up in the sky and to never touch the ground ever again.

Marinette nudged his hip with hers and brought him back to the present where the couple was finally reaching their classroom. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Adrien shook his head and smiled, opening the door for them and simply gazing at her. "You, as usual."

He could get lost in the beautiful sound that was her laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Piano

Marinette awoke to a beautiful melody.

Adrien and her had went to his house after school, mainly to work on a school project. But Adrien's bed had been _warm_ and so comfy-

She had fallen asleep. And apparently her boyfriend hadn't bothered to wake her up again.

Sighing Marinette sat up, smiling as she saw that Adrien had covered her body with his blanket. _What an angel._

Once she glanced around the huge room, the girl wondered where her boyfriend had gone off to when she heard that melody again.

It was definitely the sound of a piano and seeing as there was no one but her and Adrien here, it had to be him playing.

Marinette knew he could play and that he took lessons regularly but never had she actually seen him play. So quickly tiptoeing out of the bedroom, Marinette closed her eyes and followed the music. She found herself infront of the living room, gazing into it to see Adrien sitting with his back to her, his hands flying across the keys. While she wasn't able to see his face, Marinette could tell he was at total peace and in his element. Forget modeling or fencing; while he always said he didn't mind doing those things, _this_ was his passion. She could feel it, the way he moved with the music and how he was so happy and calm. He genuinely liked it.

The girl quietly stepped into the room and walked towards him, smiling gently as he stopped to look at her.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?"

Marinette didn't answer and just sat down, snuggling up next to him on the bench and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't stop. Please."

Never being one to deny her anything, Adrien gently kissed her head before continuing to play her the song.

The song, which would become her very own lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Family Nights

Wednesday evenings were Adrien's absolute favorites.

Ever since Adrien admitted to not knowing what a family evening was, the Dupain- Chengs had taken it upon themselves to show the lonely boy what it meant.

So every Wednesday Adrien would come over to his girlfriend's house, sometimes bringing a movie or a game along, and they all would spend the evening laughing and smiling all together.

Even after her parents went off to bed Marinette would not let him go, taking him up into her room for a quiet cuddle session and another movie. And while he waited for the Gorilla to pick him up, his girlfriend would still wait with him, out in the cold night.

Adrien _loved_ Wednesdays. It was then that he would know what real love, real fun, real laughter and a real family looked like. It had taken him sixteen years to finally see what a family should act and look like and while he knew he should be sad about this, he couldn't help but be thankful for what he had now. Adrien had stopped dwelling on his past now that he had a present and future with Marinette. He had a family now, people who looked out for him.

People who _loved_ him.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Winter

Marinette loved winter. She always had and probably always will.

The girl loved the time before Christmas, when the houses in her neighborhood would shine long into the night and you could smell sweetness everywhere in Paris. Wherever you went, you could taste chocolate in the air and the sweet, sweet taste of home and love.

Marinette also loved the snow and the fun it provided on boring school days. The hot cocoa right after, the icy wind caressing her face. The hours spent in a cafe next to their school with her best friends. All of it.

Yet the one thing she loved most had to be the days and evenings spent with Adrien.

They'd watch silly movies till they fell asleep arm in arm. Go for long walks with Marinette in a thick winter jacket and Adrien in his baby blue scarf. They'd bake cookies and all kind of sweets till their stomachs hurt from laughing too much. They'd cuddle on colder days, when the heat of Marinette's room was welcomed.

Marinette loved winter, and the main reason for that was her boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Travel

"Are you sure you got everything?"

Adrien laughed while his girlfriend simply rolled her eyes, a hand coming up to slap her forehead.

"Yes, maman, we still have everything. Like we did _five minutes ago!"_

Sabine chuckled softly before smiling. "I am sorry, sweetheart. It's just... You've never been this far from home!" Next to her, Tom wrapped his arms around the small woman, trust clear in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Ah, don't worry about them. They know how to handle themselves!"

Marinette had to refrain from rolling her eyes once more. ' _Wow. One week. Seven days. In Italy. We'll all die.'_

A voice announced their flight and the young couple grinned at one another. It was gonna be their first vacation together and Marinette's first time being out of France. Yes, her parents were allowed to worry about them but, like her dad said, they could handle themselves. So Marinette wasn't worried. She was simply excited- seven days with Adrien. No modeling, no school, no noisy friends and parnets and no superhero-ing (on her part, at least. Even though she still didn't quiet _like_ her, she was glad for Queen Bee in moments like these. Her and Chat would protect Paris. No doubt about it).

"Well, we'll get going then! I love you, see you on sunday!" Marinette leaned forward to kiss both her parents cheeks and smiled as Adrien did same before walking off with the blond.

Once alone, Marinette couldn't keep her excitement in any longer.

"Ohh, I've never been on a plane before! Should I be nervous?" Her eyes fell onto the huge plane right outside then back to the brochure that she had been given moments ago. A smile lit up her face as she shrugged. "I guess I should be, but I did a whole lot of research at home and planes are actually even safer than cars, _did you know that?!"_

Marientte looked up to meet her boyfriend's eyes, blushing lightly as he gazed at her with a look so full of awe and adoration. And then Adrien laughed and kissed her nose.

"God, Mari. I love you and you are adorable." He slung an arm around her waist and smiled when she leaned against him, eyes closed snd slowly relaxing in his hold.

"I love you, too, silly."

It had been the most amazing week in both their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Nightmares

Marinette gasped as she woke up. Her hands were shaking, her neck sweaty and her eyes filled with huge tears.

She didn't quiet remember the dream- or more specifically, the nightmare. But there had been an Akuma Attack and Adrien... He...

A sob tore itself out of her throat, followed by another and another. Her stomach hurt and turned itself.

One thing was for sure: Marinette couldn't take this on alone, secret hero or not.

Her eyes fell to her clock. It was around two in the morning and she knew, _she knew,_ it was a bad idea. But her hand reached out nonetheless, taking her phone and shakily looking for her boyfriend's number.

God, she shouldn't call him. If he had a photoshoot in the morning, she would never forgive herself. And it was too late anyway; she really shouldn't call.

But she did. She did, because Marinette knew that this was too messed up. All she needed right now was someone who'd let her cry and reassure her, tell her that everything would be okay.

After the second beep, Adrien picked up.

" _Mari? Are you alright? What's wrong?"_

The girl bit her lip and inhaled. "I am sorry to bother you this late, Adrien... But I - You know.." Somehow, the words died on her tongue. She was so _stupid!_ Calling because she had a nightmare?! How old was she, five?

Now... Now, Marinette only felt embarrassed and stupid.

" _Did you have a nightmare?"_

He couldn't see her nod but he chuckled lowly anyway. There was a smile in his voice as he spoke again. " _Do you wanna talk about it? I've got time."_

So yes, both would regret talking until five o'clock, but Adrien needed to help Marinette. She was his first priority and the most important thing in his life; if she was sad, he'd die trying to make her smile again. Because that was what love meant to him.

He'd do it over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. "I know"

 _Marinette is Ladybug. The love of my life is my former crush and my partner in crime. She's Ladybug._

Adrien smiled at something Marinette said, sitting in front of him in her cute pink sundress. He didn't know what she told him, the words seemed to fall numb on his ears. The boy wasn't purposely ignoring her talk, no, he loved whenever she rambled on about something. But today, it was different. When he had accidentally found out his girlfriend was his partner last night, Adrien had been anxious, surprised and worried. Would things change now? Should he tell her that he knew?

It wasn't like he was angry or disappointed. Never, not when he himself still held the secret of being a superhero. And he knew why she didn't tell him; he was in no way angry or mad at her. And how on earth could he be disappointed? She was his best friend all along, there was no way this could have ended any better.

But he wanted to tell her everything. About how he knew, about who he was, everything. Marinette deserved nothing but honesty.

So, how to tell her?

"... I mean, I know you're not listening right now _chaton_ , but I figured you'd be quiet today considering you just found out who I am."

Adrien stopped short at that. Blinked once, twice. Had she just...

Marinette laughed at his expression and his heart fluttered softly. Her hand reached out, holding his cheek in the palm of her warm hand like she had done so many times already. But this, too, was different today. She knew now that he knew. _They_ knew.

"I know, kitty. And I also know how you feel because I felt the same way yesterday morning. I didn't mean to see you detransform after the akuma attack, I swear. But... I guess it had to happen sooner or later." Marinette grinned before leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "For all it's worth, I am so happy you are my kitty, Adrien."

"I didn't find out on purpose either", Adrien mumbled, his cheeks red but a smile lightening up his face. His hand mirrored hers, touching her cheek gently. "But I am glad I did. I mean, come on! My girlfriend is a superhero! A badass, real superhero!" Adrien chuckled when Marinette laughed. Then he furrowed his brow slightly, his eyes taking her in humorously. "Though I am curious as to _how_ you knew I already knew..."

And this was it. Adrien and Marinette knew another. Nothing really changed except for the fact that kisses became more frequent in both their lives, the civilian and the superhero one, and that they worked together even better now. Stronger. Faster.

They were still Adrien and Marinette but now they knew.


End file.
